cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Honey Kisaragi (Movie)
Honey Kisaragi is the main protagonist of the Cutie Honey movie. Originally a regular girl, after an accident she gained an android body and the I-System to become Cutie Honey. Appearance Honey is a young woman in her late teens with ginger hair and brown eyes. As Cutie Honey she has reddish-pink hair worn with a hairband, wears a pink and black body suit that exposes some skin in some areas as well as white elbow length gloves and boots. Personality Honey is a very lively and carefree person and is a people person yet had no real friends and was rather naive. Because of this, she was manipulated a couple of times by people. At her work place she makes herself out to be clumsy and is generally unlikable by her coworkers for her clumsiness and being late. The only person close to her was her father's colleague Ryo Utsugi until she met Natsuko Aki. Abilities and Powers After gaining an android body to replace her old one, Honey gained use of the I-System that allows her to disguise herself into any form including Cutie Honey which gives her enhanced reflexes and arms her with the Silver Fleurette sword and the Honey Boomerang. Other equipment includes a motorcycle for travel. The I-System also acts as a life support system that can heal wounds and injuries, and perhaps make someone immortal. However the I-System requires a lot of energy and Honey has to eat a lot of food to replenish herself otherwise her clothing begins to deteriorate and usually ends up in her underwear. History Prior to the film, Honey was caught in an accident that rendered her old body lifeless. Her father and Dr. Utsugi gave her a new android body embedded with the I-System that uses special nanomachines. However Dr. Kisaragi was killed by an assailant from Panther Claw that came for the I-System. Honey awakened and vowed revenge on Panther Claw. Staying with Dr. Utsugi and taking an office job, Honey attempted to find leads on Panther Claw until one of their elite members Gold Claw abducts Dr. Utsugi. Honey gave chase but was running out of energy and was forced to replenish when Gold Claw was attempting to escape with the police headed by Detective Natsuko Aki tried to apprehend her. Honey transformed again after disguising herself as a cop to get close, and Honey was at a disadvantage until she used the Honey Boomerang to defeat Gold Claw and rescue Dr. Utsugi. But Natsuko attempted to arrest Honey for interfering before a mysterious reporter named Seiji Hayami appears and helps Honey get away where she is reprimanded by her coworkers for being late. In disguise as Natsuko, Honey encounters Seiji again who informs Honey that Panther Claw uses similar nanomachines to the ones Honey's I-System uses. Natsuko (abruptly nicknamed Nat-chan) then confronts them both being rather annoyed at her new nickname. Nat-chan then confronts Honey at her work place. When Honey's boss Rinko Terada went to confront Honey, Honey pushed Natsuko into an elevator but Rinko came in. However Rinko was revealed to have been a disguise for Cobalt Claw who attacked the two young women. During the fight, Cobalt Claw tormented Honey about her father's death which caused Honey to rage out of control and destroy Cobalt Claw. Natsuko managed to calm Honey down in time for Honey to lose consciousness. Honey wakes up in Natsuko's apartment where she explains to Nat-chan about her origin and even demonstrates her abilities by reviving some of Natsuko's flowers. Natsuko was upset about this and threw Honey out. Depressed that Nat-chan doesn't think of her as a friend Honey walked out alone until meeting Natsuko who had been demoted and Seiji. They share a night at a karaoke club and wake up with invitations from Panther Claw to the Jill Tower that appeared in the middle of the city. Knowing this is where the kidnapped Dr. Utsugi is, the group splits up with Natsuko going with Honey. After hearing from Jill's Butler that her 'uncle' had lost his memories but kept his feelings of love, Honey went up the tower where she and Natsuko are confronted by Scarlet Claw who fires beams at them. Honey manages to deflect a beam back at Scarlet which badly wounds her. She was astonished when Black Claw finishes her off. Thrown off by Black Claw's singing onto several people's cars, Honey manages to hit Black Claw at point blank range with the Honey Boomerang. Dr. Utsugi was freed but only because Natsuko turned herself in to Panther Claw's leader, Sister Jill. Threatening Natsuko, Jill demands Honey let herself be assimilated into Jill in order for Jill to claim the I-System. Not wanting to lose Natsuko, Honey agrees. But during the process, Nat-chan shoots a bullet at Honey's choker which causes a flash that turns Jill into a seed. With Jill defeated, Jill Tower collapses. Some time after the battle, Honey opens a private investigations office with Natsuko and Seiji.Category:Cutie Honey Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Cutie Honey (Movie)